Same Face, Different Name
by Hitenssecrectlover
Summary: Katherine returns claming to still hold feelings for both Salvatores. Elena has turned into a vampire and decides to leave Mystic Falls for good. How do the Originals act when a mystery person from their past shows up even though they were supposed to be dead?
1. Time To Move On

Of all the people in my life would I have guessed that I would be thankful for, Katherine never crossed my mind until a week ago. She had shown up shortly after my transition into vampire-hood, claiming to still care for the Salvatore brothers. At the time her actions only served to steer my heightened emotions straight to livid, but after a day of Salvatore free bickering I couldn't help but be gracious.

After I had changed into a vampire things with Stefan and Damon had taken a turn, not necessarily for the worse but not to my liking either. Stefan constantly coddled me, treating me like a baby, Damon was no better. He and Stefan constantly fought over my diet, my behavior, everything. It only forced me to see them in a different light. No longer was it two men fighting over a woman but two brothers arguing over a, sister like girls, wellbeing. That's how they saw me, a sister, whether they would admit it or not.

Stefan most likely felt guilty, letting the once love fade into sibling love and Damon, well I think his love was misplaced from the start. The love he claimed to have for me was a phantom kind induced by his devoted love for Katherine.

Now that she was back, placed directly in the middle of the brothers once again, they eased up on me. Allowing, or ignoring, me to have my freedom. Either way I wasn't going to knock it, but soon I felt loneliness creep into my life. Caroline had her Tyler issues; Matt was constantly hanging out with vampire Barbie and Bonnie had taken off to South Carolina to be with her mom. I didn't blame any of them for moving on with their lives, quite the opposite, I envied them.

A part of me wanted to be angry for everything that had been taken away from me, only for me to end up alone in the end. I thought that maybe some where along the line I would get my happily ever after but the longer I stayed in Mystic Falls, I realized it wasn't going to happen.

It wasn't like I was needed here anymore, Klaus had no use for a vampire doppelgänger and the rest of the Mikaelson clan had high tailed it out of here, save for Rebekah. I secretly wished I could leave but I couldn't leave Jeremy, he was my only family I had left. But did I really want to sit back and watch everyone move on with their lives while I stayed hidden in the shadows unable to?

_No._

In the long run, Jeremy was probably better off without me bringing more vampires into his life anyway.

So lost in my thoughts I hadn't notice someone step into my bedroom.

"Whatcha thinking about, my lovely twin?" Katherine had taken to calling me her twin so others in town wouldn't be freaked out by our uncanny resemblance.

"Between me and you, I think it's time I leave town." She looked taken aback. Not many people knew that she and I had come to an understanding. Plus she wasn't so conniving when her life wasn't in danger.

"Is it because of the boys? We can share them you know." Her face lit with a crooked grin.

My face scrunched, "Eww…no they're like brothers to me. The thought that I already slept with Stefan is…weird enough."

She laughed, it was odd to see someone who looked like me, who laughed like me but wasn't me.

"I suppose you want me to keep this a secret then? Hum?" her head cocked to the side, waiting my answer.

I nodded.

Katherine sighed, "Elena, I will not talk you out of going because if you're anything like me, you won't listen but you are always welcome here." Her eyes softened as she walked over to the bed I sat on and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you Katherine, it means a lot that you're letting me make my own choice and supporting me." She smiled, pulling back from the embrace and nodded her curly haired head.

"So, when do you plan on sneaking off?" she asked offhandedly.

This whole thing was a thought mere minutes ago, telling Katherine was the first time I had said anything out loud but I was sure it was the right thing to do.

"Tomorrow before I have time to change my mind." She pulled me back into her arms.

"Well then, we need to have some fun before you leave." She whispered mischievously. I knew what she had in mind, lots of blood and booze-plus sex on her end. I on the other hand would just drink, heavily.

Katherine bounced up from my bed with me in tow, leading me into the den where Stefan and Damon sat.

"Come on boys we're partying tonight." Katherine shouted, grinning happily.

They gave each other questioning looks before shaking their heads at her childlike behavior, following right behind us.

"Onward, to the Grille my dearest sister." I joked, trying to get into the partying mood.

She full on laughed as we sped off towards the diner, blissfully unaware who would be sitting inside.

**A/N So this is my second Vampire Diaries story. I know Katherine isn't this nice but I thought that her personality was brought on by running for her life all the time. Plus it works with the plot I have in store. I promise it will get better in later chapters. As always please review 3**


	2. Loneliness

He realized now that Elena was no longer human that he was alone, no more hybrids, and no more family. His family had already scattered across the globe after their mother had gone, all except Rebekah. He had asked her why she remained; she used the words he had used on her and Elijah all those many years ago, _Always and forever, Nik._

He knew better, she didn't stay for him. She lingered in the little town for a sense of normalcy. In all her life she hadn't been able to settle down and have a semi normal life. Plus he figured she didn't want to get on his bad side so soon after being un-daggered for fear of being put back in a coffin for another 80 years.

Klaus should have guessed though, that they would be upset with him. After all he daggered all of them at one point or another. They were bound to be resentful; he just never thought they would take off the moment they had a chance.

Kol had taken off to Europe while Elijah stayed relatively close in Canada, which was the extent of his knowledge. They hadn't bothered to tell him any details not like he had a right to know. And he couldn't forget that Finn was dead, his brother, who hadn't gotten but 100 years of the vampire life due to Klaus' temper.

Klaus swirled the glass of whiskey he had in his hand. Since his family had been torn apart he had spent many a nights at the local grill, drinking away his loneliness. Rebekah had been so wrapped up in Matt Donavan that she didn't notice his absence in the large mansion they shared.

He was, undeniably, happy for his sister considering, she finally got to settle down in one place and be the teenager that she had always wanted to be. She had school, being a cheerleader, a boyfriend, everything she could ever want. Why on earth would she need him?

True, he was stuck in a pity party that he had caused by his actions over the years but it still hurt him nevertheless.

The bartender had just refreshed his glass when he heard a familiar voice, _Katherine_.

"Come on Elena, loosen up and get laid." Katherine declared.

He couldn't believe how different the doppelgängers were, Katherine was lewd while Elena held a virginal quality about her. He had to admit that he admired Elena, after everything she had been through; she was still pure of heart.

Elena snorted, "Says the girl who has two guys at her beck and call." Katherine rolled her eyes at the statement but didn't deny it.

For the first time in days Klaus cracked a smile. Elena could be quite feisty when she wanted to, not like her ancestor Tatia, the original Petrova. No Tatia was quiet, shy, but loved with her whole heart. He had a feeling that was a Petrova curse, when they loved they did it with everything they had. Katherine just happened to have enough love to go around while he had a hunch that Elena would love only one, and the guy who got her would be the luckiest man in the world.

Even Tatia, like Katherine, hadn't been able to pick just one, thus causing the rift between him and Elijah.

The girls grabbed seats at the bar followed closely by the Salvatore brothers, Katherine's little pets. He couldn't see why they would choose Katherine over Elena. Elena was kinder, her big brown doe eyes held such innocence similar to Tatia's, nothing like Katherine's more narrow sultry ones. He shook the thoughts away, not wanting to get into reminiscing about Tatia too much.

He was surprised when Elena had chosen the stool next to him, even when there were plenty of open seats, she willingly sat beside him.

"Hello Klaus" She greeted, her eyes finding his.

"Ah Elena, how's the new lifestyle going for you?" She stiffened in her seat but her warm tone remained.

"Fine, how are things going for you?" She eyed him warily, he caught the underlying meaning in the question; _I know your family left you_.

"As well as can be expected, just been thinking about leaving this dreadful town. It's not much fun when there's no one to torment." He halfheartedly joked.

She nodded thoughtfully before Katherine pulled her back into the conversation.

He was thankful; she had given him a reprieve from the lonesomeness that threatened to consume him, even if it was only for a short moment. Klaus got up from his stool and amazingly paid for his drinks then exited the bar. He was planning to do like he told Elena and leave Mystic Falls and never look back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what's with you talking to Mr. doom and gloom?" Damon asked, being his normal nosy self.

Elena shrugged, it wasn't like she planned on it but he looked so much like how she felt, alone. She guessed that she felt some sort of comradeship with the evil hybrid. Though he didn't look so evil anymore, maybe he never was. She thought back to the information Elijah had accidentally released about Tatia and the hold she had on Klaus and himself. Maybe Klaus was just broken.

Elena decided that she wouldn't think any more on the bad in her life. Tonight was a party for her leaving, whether the others knew it or not. And she was determined to have some sort of fun.

"Just saying hi. Now let's get to drinking!" Elena had enough of the dark cloud that hung over her head and wanted a cloud free night. Katherine whooped, agreeing wholeheartedly with Elena.

If tonight was her last night in Mystic Falls, she was going out with a bang.

"Hit me with a shot of tequila Josh." She said, smacking her palm against the bar.

"I need your id Elena." He said, knowing she wasn't old enough to drink.

She looked him in the eye, "No you don't I'm 21 remember?" Her pupils dialed, compelling the bar tender.

He poured her a shot and slid it over to her, "Yeah I almost forgot." He laughed.

Elena, in the beginning, hated using compulsion. It took away someone's free will and altered their mind but hanging around with Katherine had shown her that sometimes it was necessary, that it was for compelee's good. True, compelling for alcohol doesn't seem like a need but sometimes, Elena figured, you just needed to loosen up and be a vampire. As long as no one got hurt, she was ok with it.

In no time at all the group of four cleaned the bar out of Tequila, well Elena and Katherine's did, the guys just sat back and watched.

"Are you as trashed as I feel?" Elena asked Katherine, her words slurred slightly.

Katherine nodded. Suddenly Katherine's eyes lit up.

"Guys, take us to a club. I wanna dance" Katherine pouted cutely at them. Of course they couldn't resist their loves wishes.

"Yeah, get in the car you two." Damon complied, albeit reluctantly.

"Yay!" They screamed in unison, jumping up and down.

That was how the night went; they drank, went to a club in Richmond and got home well after dawn. Well more like carried in after dawn. Katherine and Elena had drunk a great deal, even according to vampire standards and that was saying a lot.

**A/N Second chapter for you, I hope it meets your standards. Anywho, I'd like to hear your opinions on who Elena is going to end up with. I've been trying to keep it a surprise. Review please 3**


	3. Oh Canada

Elena woke up before the others, thankfully. She didn't want to explain everything or have a teary goodbye, she just wanted to leave.

Quietly, she packed the necessities. It wasn't like she was planning to stay in one place for very long.

Making her way downstairs to the kitchen, she scribbled out a quick goodbye to Katherine and the brothers on a notepad sitting nearby. Hefting the duffle bag, that contained her life, over her shoulder she set off on her adventure, away from Mystic Falls.

She had no idea where she was headed as she got into her car but it didn't matter. For too long had Elena spent, wasting her life away in a town that was leading her nowhere. It had never occurred to her while she was human that Mystic Falls was sucking her in and she would never be able to leave. That was until she turned and so many doors flew open. Choices, options, something other than becoming a teacher or a writer-they no longer held any place in her heart, getting married, having kids and then dying. At one point that plan seemed ideal for her life, but anymore she wanted to be unrestricted, love without warning and break hearts. The thought of settling down didn't hold appeal to her anymore, it hadn't since Katherine showed up at the boarding house declaring her affection for both Stefan and Damon. It had all changed in one moment, in an incident that should have ended her it instead gave her eternity.

It was freedom, when she had thought those many nights about changing into a vampire; freedom was never on the list of pros.

Now it was all within reach, Paris, Egypt, Venice, it was all a possibility thanks to vampirism.

She pulled out onto the main highway leading out of Mystic Falls, Virginia and never had the urge to look in her rearview mirror. The place where she was born and raised was behind her, Elena was onto bigger and better things, she was sure of it.

Xxxxx

He grabbed a couple of things, not too much since he decided he would be traveling a lot. He would just skip across the country, staying in the many houses he had accumulated over his thousand years.

"Sir, shall we pack?" A hybrid walked in, disturbing his thoughts.

He thought about it, about everything he had done to get the hybrids. How he took away their choice, as well as Elena's. Nothing would ever change the loneliness he felt, not even hybrids.

"No." Klaus turned to address the male hybrid.

"Round up the others please, Jared." Jared looked beyond shock that his master had asked in favor of commanding but did as he was told and gathered his 'brothers' and 'sisters'.

What was left of his hybrids stood lined up in front of him, "You all are free to do as you wish, I no longer need your company." Klaus said with a twinge of melancholy.

Klaus grabbed his bag and walked out the door, leaving behind a group of confused immortals.

"Did he just leave us?" Brianna asked, sounding sad.

Jared nodded, "I think he did."

"Well what do we do now?" Caydance asked concerned by the docile behavior of her master. He had saved them, didn't he realize that. Without him, they would have been stuck, forced to shift every full moon. No choices, only extreme pain. Now he wanted nothing to do with them, she had thought that he cared for them, that they weren't expendable to him. His actions were making it hard for her to keep up that line of thinking. The high regard she held the original hybrid in was slowly turning, changing into and extreme hatred.

"We stick together." Jared replied, not knowing what else to say. He too felt abandoned by his sire. The one who promised to never leave him like his parents had. But he felt something was off with Klaus. He wasn't leaving for their punishment; it seemed more like he was remorseful. Jared knew one day that they would cross paths with their sire, until then they had to live life on their own.

Xxxxxxx

Elena arrived in Alberta Canada after 25 hours of driving nonstop, stopping only for gas and a quick _bite_. The trip normally took longer but she had inherited the lead foot all vampires possessed. She had no idea what she was doing in Canada but she felt a need to be there, a sixth sense if you will.

She pulled into the nicest looking hotel in the vicinity, preparing herself to compel for a good room. Retrieving her bag from the back seat she strode with purpose into the ornately designed hotel. Walking over to the check in desk she saw the person she needed to compel was a man.

_Piece of cake._

"Hello sir, I need a room." Elena purred, batting her eyelashes at the unsuspecting man. The man visibly gulped before checking the computer for available rooms.

"We have a master suite on the top floor for 300 a night but that's all we have at the moment." He replied nervously.

"I'll take it." She said staring into the man's eyes as he was getting ready to ask for payment, "I already paid for it remember?" The man nodded, "You already paid for it." He repeated in a monotone voice, proving he was compelled.

"Yes Miss, here's your room key." His face lit up with a smile, handing her the key card.

Taking the key she hopped in the elevator, pressing the 8th floor button. Reaching the designated floor the door opened with a ding.

Elena gasped at who was standing in front of her, waiting to use the elevator. Couldn't she ever catch a break from the damned people or was she bound to find them everywhere she went.

"Why, hello Elena." A deep voice asked, his hand pressed against the door of the elevator preventing it from leaving.

Elena folded her arms over her chest like an upset child, "Hello Elijah."

**A/N A little cliché I know but it isn't what it seems, I promise. Review please and tell me what you think.**


	4. Join Me?

"May I ask what brought you to Canada?" Elijah asked in his typical polite manner.

Elena sighed, cursing the force that led her here, "I was tired of Mystic Falls and just drove with no destination in mind. Believe me when I say I had no desire to find any Original's." She knew she was acting like a petulant child but she didn't care, exhaustion was taking over and she was _starving_.

Elijah looked her over, noticing the black veins flickering under her eyes, "Come. You seem, _malnourished."_ He walked back towards his room, leaving Elena stunned in the elevator. Just as the door was about to close she exited, deciding it wasn't a good idea to refuse the vampire's invitation.

As he opened the door to his room Elena noticed that his way directly across the hall from the room she had just gotten.

_Great. No privacy during my stay._ She griped.

Walking into Elijah's room, Elena was speechless. She hoped her room resembled his.

The walls were a soft grey color making the natural light bounce off, creating a bright space. There was a small sitting area fitted with a dark grey loveseat and a bright red chase. It was warm and cozy, not a style she would think Elijah would enjoy.

While she marveled over his room, he went into the kitchen and opened the large fridge, pulling out a blood bag. Walking back to her, he handed her the bag, she took it and greedily gulped it down.

A few bags later, her thirst was quenched and her mind was clearer.

Immediately she felt horrible, she had been such a brat to Elijah when he had been nothing but kind to her.

"I'm sorry for being a grouch." Elena apologized, throwing the empty bags in the trash can.

Elijah chuckled lightly, but not enough to offend her.

"It's quite alright. I would attribute it to being hungry." He offered nonchalantly.

"Not entirely, I was just so happy at the thought of being on my own and then I saw you. I was being childish." She explained sheepishly.

"I won't be staying long, a week or so. You won't have to deal with my moody self for very long." She added, hoping he wouldn't take offense.

_Great Elena, insult the presence of an Original. Good way to a quick death._

"No need to apologize, my brother and I have had a negative influence on your life. It is only right that you would feel upset at my presence when you clearly left your home to be free of us." He regally reasoned.

_I knew there was a reason I liked Elijah._

"Well I should go check out my room and get some sleep. See you around?" She asked, suddenly happy at the thought of not being alone. Wait she wanted to be alone, right? That was why she left Mystic Falls, or so she thought.

"Of course." He replied with a nod of his head.

Elijah walked her to the door, holding it open for her like a true gentleman.

_Chivalry must be dead or you must be dead to be chivalrous_, Elena mused. Thinking of how few humans these days, especially guys, would exhibit gentleman like behavior. In her experience the only one who had truly had manners were vampires, oddly enough. They were also the ones who would be all nice then drain you dry.

Elena walked out of Elijah's room and went to her door, grabbing the key she had slid into her back pocket and swiped it through the slot. The door swung open revealing an even greater sight than Elijah's room. The walls were a linen color offset by bright white crown molding. Elena ran to the bedroom, the bedding was so plush looking; set upon a king size bed. She was in heaven. In a childlike move she jumped on her bed, the light sage colored duvet flew up around her.

She giggled, if life stayed like this, she could get used to it.

Elena laid there for a few minutes before sleep overtook her and she drifted happily into darkness.

Xxxxxxxx

Elijah was still in shock, out of all the places she could've gone, she chose Canada. It was just odd at how she picked the exact city he was in. He hadn't been in Alberta very long, maybe a couple of days, but still this was no coincidence, he was sure.

Someway she was guided to him, most likely without her knowledge but who would do such a thing? And why did she show up days before he was getting ready to leave? Was he supposed to ask her to join him?

He sat down on the grey loveseat, his left leg crossing over his right as he pondered the turn of events.

It would be beneficial to bring her along, she seemed somewhat lonely and he, after spending time with others, was feeling the effects of the solitary life. They could keep one another company, simply platonic speaking. He had no need to have a relationship but did she?

There were so many pros and cons to asking her along but he did enjoy her presence. He wasn't expected to be anything just himself. That was what he always liked about Elena, she was so accepting of others, even if they didn't deserve it.

He decided tomorrow that he would ask her to join him on his next trip to Europe to meet up with Kol. Elijah was sure she would love to see more of the world and the first stop would be Venice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena awoke with a contented sigh, the bed had provided her with the best sleep she had ever had. Well maybe it wasn't so much the bed as the lack of noise. Katherine had kept her up most nights with her insatiable appetite for the Salvatore brothers. It was disturbing to say the least. More so when she thought about sleeping with Stefan, he had been with Katherine first then her then back to Katherine. Was it weird that he had slept with two different people that had the same face? How did he keep names straight? Yuck, she got the willies thinking about it.

Elena had known when she "chose" to be a vampire, things would get complicated. There would be so many out there that would call her Katherine, no matter where she went. She would always have someone else's face and never be thought of as Elena.

Elijah saw her as Elena, for the most part.

It seemed like Katherine had done a number on every set of vampire brothers out there, she even had Klaus and Elijah fighting over her. True it was more likely the remnants of feelings for Tatia that started the 'win over the doppelgänger competition' between the Original brothers. It was the only time in Katherine's life that she would be mistaken for another.

A knock sounded on her door, she got out of bed and went to see who was disturbing her thoughts.

"Hello, again Elena." Elijah smiled.

She was surprised to see him so soon, "Hey Elijah. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on a trip." His deep brown eyes looked at her expectantly.

She was thrilled and shocked that he would ask her such a thing, especially after how she acted towards him. A plus side to saying yes would be having a mentor of sorts; she wouldn't have to worry about getting out of control and massacring a town. What was the harm in saying yes?

"I would love to Elijah. When were you planning on leaving?" she could barely contain her excitement.

_Damn vampire mood swings, you're either all the way up or all the way down. No happy medium._

"Wonderful, I was planning on departing in a few days but we could postpone if you would like to explore Alberta more." His eyebrow rose in question.

"I don't think there is much to see." She thought aloud.

He chuckled, "You're right there, unless you are partial to snow."

Elena shook her head, "No thank you, I appreciate warm weather."

Elijah had to agree with her there, even if vampires couldn't feel the cold, it still wasn't as pleasant as the sun shining.

"So when would you like to leave?" He asked.

"Does tomorrow sound ok with you? I mean I'm not sure if you had something to do, if you do we can leave whenever is good for you-"

"Tomorrow is fine Elena." Elijah cut her off. He was afraid if he let her go she would ramble on all day.

Elena felt a little silly for talking so much, but she didn't like inconveniencing others, another trait of hers that often bit her in the butt.

"So tomorrow it is then." She chirped, sounding cheery once again.

He nodded.

"I'll be ready."

Elijah turned to head back to his room; he heard the door shut behind him and Elena skipping across her room, humming happily.

_This is going to be interesting._ He thought with a smile on his face.

**A/N I've been overly enjoying writing this chapter. I can't wait for you all to see my upcoming chapters. I hope you enjoyed reading. As always, please review!**


	5. Alberta to the Coast of Italy

Being on a plane with Elijah was not part of the plan I had come up with when I left Mystic Falls. But here I was, heading off to Italy with an Original to meet up with another.

Elijah had already given me a, brotherly-like, warning about Kol and his twisted sense of flirting. I just hoped that Kol found nothing interesting in me and left me alone. Although with my luck, it wasn't going to turn out in my favor. I seemed to attract the crazy Original's for one reason or another. I couldn't help the bitterness that arose when thinking about some of the Original's.

_You have a long life ahead of you Elena, maybe it's time to forgive and forget._

My conscious was right, it would be an unpleasant life if I constantly held the wrong doings of Klaus and his family against them. True, Rebekah did kill me but I daggered her first. Klaus…well Klaus was just lonely and even if he didn't go about things the normal way like…oh let's say, go make friends or un-dagger his family; he chose to make his own. Which made my life a living hell, but I should forgive him. I forgave Elijah for all those times he betrayed me in the name of his family, who's to say I shouldn't do the same for Klaus.

"Do you mind me asking what you're thinking about?" Elijah asked pulling me from my thoughts. I smiled at him, shaking my head, "Of course not."

"I was just thinking how crazy it is that I'm here on a plane with you." He raised a single eyebrow.

"It wasn't a part of my, travel around aimlessly, plan. I'm not saying that I don't enjoy your company, just that it was unexpected." I swear I had a knack for insulting Elijah on accident.

He nodded, understanding where I was coming from.

A few days ago I left Mystic Falls, hoping to find my own place in the world, not always following in Katherine's shadow.

_A little too late for that._ I guess that ship had already sailed, I had been placed in between the Salvatore's already, not anymore.

"So how much longer until we get there?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

He pulled back the sleeve on his left arm, checking the watch that was there, "Another 2 hours or so."

Elijah studied my appearance out of the corner of his eye, "How are you fairing?"

I turned to face him, "A little hungry but nothing to serious yet." The plane ride had been my worst fear. What if I went nuts and ate everyone? I wasn't but a month old vampire getting on a plane for a 12 hour ride in the sky. I was a little more than freaked.

Just then a stewardess walked by, Elijah stopped her, "May I have a bottle of whiskey?"

Oh I could kiss him, I was so happy.

_Really hate the vampire PMS I have going on._

Instead of having my period once a month, I was constantly moody and instead of chocolate, I needed alcohol. It was a decent trade off from human to vampire life. Except when I was human I verbally bit someone's head off, as a vampire I may literally bite. Again it was all manageable and I was sure that Elijah wouldn't let me do anything reckless.

"Here you go sir." The woman handed him the tiny bottle of booze and left to attend another passenger.

He gave me the bottle and I quickly emptied the contents, hoping to feel relief from my thirst.

"I think I'm going to try and sleep the rest of the way there. The little bit of alcohol didn't help much."

He nodded.

Shifting my weight I leaned my head against the window and focused on my breathing. I let the sounds of my breath and beating hearts lull me to sleep.

Xxxxxx

I felt myself being shaken to consciousness signaling out arrival in Italy. Opening my eyes they instantly honed in on Elijah. It was odd to think that I had come to see him as my security, like a child with a blanket. I knew he would always protect me when I needed it and back off when I could handle it, he was perfect like that.

"Come, we're meeting Kol at the hotel in 15 minutes." He said, as we shifted effortlessly through the crowded airport. In no time at all we hailed a cab and were only minutes away from the hotel. I was glad, being in the air for so long made me appreciate the solid ground.

I wanted nothing more than get to my room and take a nice, long, hot bath. The mere thought of it sent cold chills through my body, gaining an odd look from Elijah.

"Sorry, I was thinking about a bath." I said sheepishly.

A smile cracked his handsome face.

Yes I said handsome, I'm not blind. Young but not blind.

"Does the thought of a bath always garner such a reaction?" The smile that adorned his face, made its way into his words.

He was teasing me, a behavior that I had never been on the receiving end of.

I gave a mock huff, "No, only when I've been sitting 12 hours on a plane with you."

It took a minute before I realized how my words could be misconstrued for something sexual.

Judging by the stiff Elijah sitting next to me, they had in fact been misinterpreted.

"I didn't mean it like that, I-"I couldn't even find the words to say. Luckily the driver spoke up, saying we had reached our destination. I sighed in relief.

Quickly both Elijah and I exited, leaving the awkwardness in the car.

"Well where to now?" I asked.

He didn't say a word, merely walked away leaving me to follow.

_Great job Elena, make the one person you actually talk to, uncomfortable. A freaking plus. _I chastised as I walked into the huge hotel.

This hotel differed from the one in Alberta; this one was more extravagantly decorated. Nothing like the simple, modern one I previously stayed in.

"Ah I see you brought a friend, Elijah." A male voice said from behind me.

_Kol._ I turned around to face the younger Mikaelson.

"Ooh it's the doppelgänger, how scandalous of you. Were the other two not satisfactory that you had to try for the third?" Kol grinned, teasing his brother.

I watched as Elijah's jaw tightened, but he didn't utter a word. His eyes however told another story, they were telling Kol to shut the hell up or he would maim him in some way or form.

Kol heeded the warning but his cocky smirk remained.

I couldn't help but study the younger Original. I hadn't seen him since I had become a vampire. Boy was I missing out. His hair was this gorgeous rainbow of reds and browns, some strands bordered on a coppery color and his eyes were the deepest brown I had ever seen.

When I was human I would've said that Kol and Elijah looked a lot alike, not anymore. Kol's eyes were darker than Elijah's and Elijah's hair was a deep shade of mahogany. And Kol had more of a life about him, the energy that surrounded him was buzzing, but in a pleasant way. Elijah had more of a subdued feeling to him.

"Do you like what you see love? Kol asked in his 'I am the shit' tone.

Now normally I would sputter out a lame excuse and blushed but I was feeling a little…spunky today.

"Yes I do, are you offering?" I asked seductively.

His smirk fell, trying to decipher if I was being serious or not. I held face through his inspection, staring into his deep mocha eyes.

"Yes, well, Elijah, have you checked into your rooms yet?" Kol asked, ignoring me completely and suddenly seeming off his game.

_Score 1 for Elena. _I thought proudly. I flustered the Original flirt.

"No we haven't, you decided to interrupt with your nonsense before I could." Elijah said in a cold tone.

Once again there was a grin on Kol's face, as if his brother's annoyance was his joy.

"Well then I will leave you to it." He said before walking to the elevator.

I stared at his retreating form and couldn't help but think how nice he looked in a leather jacket and those dark blue jeans.

_No Elena, no Original brother for you. _

But somehow I didn't think I would be able to stay away from the cocky vampire.

**A/N So is the kitty out of the bag yet? There is more drama to come. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. The Joy of Banter

Elijah had been nice enough to get me my own room; however it did join to his room. It felt better knowing I had my own space yet having him close if I needed him.

Since my payback flirting, Kol hadn't bothered saying a word to me. Anytime he came over to talk with Elijah he would completely ignore me and it was becoming bothersome.

_Isn't that what you wished for? For him to leave you alone?_

The damn voice was right, so why didn't I like him acting as if I didn't exist?

I sighed, throwing myself onto the couch.

Elijah and Kol had gone out, leaving me to my own devices. So basically they left me to slowly die from boredom. I tried reading a book, which lead me to think about Kol in some way or form. It was undeniably annoying. So I decided to go with the flow and not fight thoughts of him, which quickly became too much to handle. My brain was taking me places I was surely not ready to go.

It started off innocent enough, admiring his dark brown, almost black eyes, how the jeans he wore made his muscular form come to life. Then from there it went from innocent to slightly naughty, wondering what he would look like without a shirt, trailing my finger along the dips and peaks of his abdomen, it was too much for my newly single mind to handle.

After letting my mind have free rein I realized that I needed to find something else to do or I may end up jumping an unsuspecting Original when he came back.

Hopping up from position on the sofa I walked into the bedroom and picked up my phone from the night stand, dialing Katherine's number. I was in desperate need of her advice.

It took three rings and she picked up, "Hey Elena. Having fun, wherever you are?" Her voice held curiosity.

I had failed to mention to her that I was now hanging out with Elijah.

"Um Katherine, are you alone?" I asked nervously, unsure of how she would take the news.

"Yeah…what's up? You're not pregnant are you?" she joked.

"Ha-ha no, it's just after I left I went up to Canada and met someone." I was dancing around telling her who I was with.

"Canada…really? You have freedom to go wherever you want and you pick Canada?" She chastised.

_Of course that's all she would gather from that sentence._

"Yeah it wasn't planned, I just drove." I explained.

"Yeah, yeah, so who are you with? Is he handsome? Oh wait is it a girl, that would be so awesome." She rambled.

Really me being with a girl would be awesome? She was an odd duck.

"Katherine, I'm with Elijah in Italy meeting up with Kol." I blurted out, unable to listen to her going on about me with a girl.

The other line went silent.

"Katherine?" I asked hesitantly.

"Uh, yeah, that's…wow Elena. Are you enjoying yourself?" she seemed genuinely surprised.

"I'm not sleeping with either of them, if that's what you're asking." I rolled my eyes.

Katherine laughed, "No it wasn't but that's nice to know. By the sound of your tone, you want to sleep with one of them or maybe both." I couldn't believe she was saying that, was I that transparent?

"I do not Katherine. The idea is heinous, it's ridiculous, it's just plain stupid." I was now the one rambling and denying with such ferocity that I didn't believe my own lie.

"Uh huh. I don't believe you Elena. Now which Original has you twisted up so badly that you can't even lie well?" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"It neither ok." I snapped.

"Well since it's neither. I can assume they don't know, so if you want my advice, which I'm sure, you don't. I would try flirting with the not-Original. And if that didn't work I would confront him. But none of this matters because you don't like anyone. So I'm basically talking to myself." I saw what she was doing, letting me believe my own lie while giving me the advice I wanted.

"Thank you for the useless information Katherine. I miss you guys, did Jeremy get the message I left?" I asked hoping Damon would do that one thing for me.

"Of course, though Damon wasn't thrilled that you left without a proper goodbye." I could hear the sigh that was desperate to escape her lips. Damon must have taken it badly.

"Damon's never happy, unless he's with you." I teased.

The telltale sound of Elijah's door opening caught my ear, "Gotta go not use your information, love you sister."

I hung up, setting my phone back on the night stand and jumped off my bed, knocking on the adjoining door. Gaining a 'come in' I turned the door handle and walked in, finding Elijah sitting on the dark blue love seat.

"Did you occupy yourself while we were out?" Elijah asked. He may have not openly showed it but he cared, it was nice to not be smothered for once.

"Somewhat. I gave Katherine a call and read. That's about it." I tried not to think about the other things that I had thought about.

"So brother are you going to keep your guest cooped up?" Kol asked, appearing from the kitchen area with a glass in hand.

Kol stood before me in a black form fitting long sleeve, paired with blue jeans that made me think of my earlier wonderings. I tore my eyes away before I could get caught.

"I was never holding her here. She had expressed no desire to leave the hotel." Elijah said while sparing me a glance.

Really? I had spent the last three days in the hotel, doing nothing, just because I hadn't asked?

I gave Elijah my best glare, "That wasn't very nice, Elijah."

He gave me a smirk, "My apologies, did you wish to go somewhere?" he teased. I suddenly wished I could beat them to a pulp but alas they were a thousand years older than me, leaving me a cold chance in hell.

"You both aren't very nice." I said with a huff, it was the best I could come up with.

Kol suddenly appeared beside me, "Now what did I do to you love?"

He was now close enough I could see he had amber liquid filling his glass, and smell his unique scent that was strictly Kol. It was a mixture of woodsy and something else I couldn't identify.

I had to clear my head of the traitorous thoughts, _think Elena think!_

"Well this is the first time you're speaking to me since I arrived." I shot back, _God that was lame_.

He seemed to consider my words, and then a frown spread across his dashingly handsome face.

Elijah laughed, a real laughed. It was a deep throaty sound I never expected to hear in my lifetime. I just turned my head and stared at him.

"You-you…what was that?" I asked Elijah, stunned.

A smile lingered on his face, "It's called laughing Miss Gilbert, you should try it sometime."

There he went again, he was teasing me.

"This isn't real, I'm so sleeping. You both are acting weird." I said, swatting at Kol when he tried to feel my head.

"We do have a sense of humor Elena. We're not just monsters you know." Kol replied, feigning hurt.

"Well you've been holding out on me." I shot back. It was odd but this back and forth banter with Kol was entertaining.

"Oh I haven't. My humor isn't to others liking." He said throwing Elijah an accusing look.

"Asking him if he's slept with all the doppelgängers isn't humorous, its plain lewd." I earned a grin from Elijah and a scowl from Kol.

"Forgive me; someone in my family has to liven things up. Everyone else is so serious." He grumbled, taking a sip from his glass.

Elijah spoke up, ending the conversation, "Alright children, that's enough."

Kol and I both shot him a scathing look.

"Don't give me that. The way you two were going on, one would think you were together." Elijah said with a hint of mischievousness.

Kol was suddenly sitting next to Elijah, more interested in his drink than making a smart quip. His actions only served to make Elijah smile and me want to race back to my room.

"Hey Elijah, can we go out now?" I asked with a little too much enthusiasm. I was desperate to escape the weirdness that followed Kol's actions.

He nodded, "Would you like to join us Kol?" I stiffened at his offer; I didn't want to get stuck with him. That was the whole reason I asked to leave.

_Please say no, please say no_. I chanted in my head, but a small part in the recesses of my mind wanted him to join us. I quickly smothered the idiotic voice; it didn't know what it was talking about.

"No thank you brother. I have matters I need to take care of." He stated, his voice wavering slightly.

_Oh thank god._

"Very well then. Elena, shall we?" Elijah asked, offering his arm. I took it graciously as he led me to the elevator. When we were on our way down, I pressed the emergency stop button. The alarms started ringing.

"Ok so I'll make this quick. What were you trying at back there?" I asked, somewhat anxious of his answer.

His eyes lit up with understanding. There was something else in his mocha depths that taunted 'I know something that you don't'. It was annoying? No it was…unnerving? Yes that seemed right.

"Why I have no idea what you're talking about Elena." His tone was sarcastic.

I growled at the Original out of sheer frustration. Why couldn't he just answer me truthfully instead of dodging?

"Elijah, you say one thing but your eyes tell a different story." I stated none too happy about being left in the dark.

"Maybe I have nothing to hide." He said with a wink.

My mouth fell open. This whole new side of Elijah was throwing me off, it almost made me feel like I was in an alternate universe.

He pressed the button to restart the elevators descent, smiling the whole time.

"Fine, Mr. pain in my ass." I grumbled under my breath but I knew he heard me clear as day.

"Oh come now Elena, you're in Italy. You can't be in a sour mood, it is nearly impossible." He said with conviction.

Sure enough when we stepped out of the hotel, my breath caught in my throat at the sight. There was ancient architecture everywhere you looked. I spotted the Trevi Fountain down the way from our hotel.

"All this was right outside of my room for the past three days and you didn't ask me to go out?" I was sad, more like upset that I had been missing out.

Elijah chuckled, "Do you forget Elena? You now have eternity to explore all the world has to offer."

I pouted, but he was right. I didn't have to rush. I could take my time appreciating every beautiful building, every landmark, all that surrounded me.

I could stay in Rome for a few years then move on to the next adventure. It was all in my grasp, unlike when I was human.

"Will you stay with me Elijah?" My voice sounded more timid. I was afraid to hold him down but at the same time I didn't think I could be alone.

It seemed as if he'd been expecting the question at one point or another, "If you wish me to stay, then I will."

"Good." A smile spread across my face as I grabbed his arm, "Then let's get started on sightseeing." I said with a giggle, pulling him in the direction of the fountain.

For the first time since becoming a vampire, I felt at ease. I felt like I could finally be happy with the fact that I was now immortal. And I owed it all to Elijah, maybe a little tiny bit to Kol too.

**A/N Well here we start to see the attraction between Kol and Elena but I promise there is more fun stuff to come. Like oh say, we check in on Klaus and his very unhappy hybrids or how Rebekah is doing in Mystic Falls, alone. Ooh or introduce the mystery person who is supposed to be dead. I don't know yet, all the wonderful possibilities.**


	7. Enojoying The Scenery

That's how Elijah and I spent the rest of the day, me pointing to something and him telling me an interesting fact. Like the Trevi Fountain was commissioned by pope Clement XII and it is said if you toss a coin in you will, at one point in your life return to Rome.

I don't think I need a coin to tell me that I was coming back here at some point; it was too beautiful and too rich with history, not to come back.

Elijah was pointing out a painting in one of the museums we had entered, "Would you believe me if I told you Klaus painted that?" he said quietly.

I stared at the painting, it was lovely. It was a countryside scene, with horses intricately painted with such detail it was astounding. The trees and grass were unbelievably realistic too, like he placed every blade of grass, every leaf with accurate precision.

"It's breathtaking." I replied breathlessly, proving my words to be true.

He chuckled, "Don't let Klaus ever hear you say that, his already enormous ego would grow tenfold."

I frowned, not really liking how Elijah talked about Klaus like he was a monster.

_He did kill you and most you care about._

"You know, I don't think Klaus is that bad. Maybe it would do him good to get some positive reinforcement once in a while." My frown had not disappeared.

Elijah looked at me as if I had grown another head, "You really mean that don't you?" he stated.

I nodded.

"Even after everything he's put you through; you would stand up for him?" His tone indicated that he thought I was either crazy or that he was amazed. I couldn't quite grasp which it was.

"Everyone deserves to be cared about, Elijah. That maybe all he needs." I replied sadly, remembering the day at the bar. He looked so dejected and alone.

"You never cease to amaze me Elena." His voice held such admiration, if I were still human I would have blushed.

We continued our walkabout until darkness fell. Elijah insisted since we were already out that we go to dinner at a hole in the wall restaurant he had found on his many travels to Rome. I reluctantly agreed.

As we sat down and got our orders taken, I couldn't help but remember the look Elijah had given me earlier. The one that clearly stated he knew something that I did not, involving Kol.

"Elijah? If I were to ask you something, would you answer me truthfully and not dodge?" I just had to know, it was bothering me. Gnawing at my brain with such persistence, I would surely go mad if I didn't figure it out.

He sighed, out of defeat or stubbornness was yet to be seen.

"Elena…" Oh it was out of stubbornness, he was using the 'I can't tell you' tone.

"You know what, forget I said anything." I snapped, suddenly wishing I had spent my day in the box that was my room. At least there I wouldn't have been so ticked.

"It is not my place to say what I have _observed_." He stressed the word observed like he was trying to tell me without saying it outright.

The only thing he can observe that included me…

"Does this have anything to do with Kol and his odd behavior earlier?" I asked playing twenty questions.

All I received was silence. That's a yes.

So it's something he saw between me and Kol earlier.

"From both of us or just one?" I had to admit this was a little bit fun, getting to use my brain and all. I felt kind of like a detective.

"Am I interrupting?" A familiar voice asked. It sent shivers through my body.

_Guess that answers part of my question._

"Nope not at all." I said a little too enthusiastically. It resulted in a tiny smirk from Elijah.

"Is that so?" Kol asked with his own smirk in place.

A kind of smirk that looked so right on his face, lighting up his dark brown eyes.

_Quit it Elena! Get a freaking grip on yourself._

"Quite." I snipped, not wanting to let my thoughts dictate the way I spoke to him. He was the biggest flirt known to man and vampires alike, I would not allow myself to fall for someone who is obviously a player. I absolutely refused.

Both smirks fell at my sharp tone.

Kol turned to his brother, once again ignoring me.

"Elijah, how was the day on the town?" Kol asked, being civil for the first time that I had seen.

_Don't let it fool you, he will not change. _

"Elena and I had a wonderful time." He said while gesturing to the empty seat next to me, offering for Kol to sit.

Tension spread through the room as he took the chair beside me and it was not all my doing.

Elijah, feeling the need to lighten the mood struck up conversation with his brother, leaving me to deal with conflicting thoughts.

Had I not earlier told Elijah that I was willing to give Klaus another chance, yet here I am accusing Kol of not being able to change his flirtatious ways. Well I was a hypocrite in the making, forgiving one brother who I had every reason to hate while persecuting the other when he hadn't really done anything to me.

_Besides ignore you when you really want to be the center of his world._

My eyes widened at the revelation. Was that why I was being bitchy towards him, because I was afraid of letting him in?

No I wouldn't believe that stupid, annoying voice that insisted it was true.

"…Elena…Elena?" I faintly heard through the chaos that was my mind.

"Huh?" Was my unintelligent response.

"You haven't touched your food." Elijah stated worriedly.

I didn't have food yet…did I? Looking down there sat my plate. When did that show up? I shook away the thoughts of Kol and settled for eating.

"Sorry, just lost in thought." I said self-consciously as I picked at the pasta I had ordered.

Kol decided that was worth commenting on, "May I inquire as to what had your mind so occupied?"

_No you may not!_ I screamed mentally.

I shot pleading eyes towards Elijah, trying to convey that I really didn't want to talk about it.

He nodded his understanding.

"So Kol what was so important that you had to skip out on our sightseeing?" Elijah asked with a knowing look. It was kind of creepy but even more so when Kol went eerily silent staring at his food in favor of answering the simple question.

Wait didn't I just do that?

It was an innocent enough question, for both of us, why couldn't we answer?

_Because the answers may not be so innocent._

What would Kol say that could make him shut like a steel trap?

The quiet had become too much for me to handle, "So how long did you plan on staying Kol?"

He shrugged his shoulders and plastered on his cocky grin, "As long as I feel like it love."

I knew it was an endearment that people of his time used, but the way he said love made tingles spread through my body and warmth blossom in my chest, a ridiculous reaction that had me feeling off kilter.

"Uh huh." It was the only thing I could manage to say and resumed picking at my food, every once in a while lifting a few pieces of pasta to my mouth.

In this night I had felt more like a teenage girl than I had when I was human. Every look Kol shot my way had my head swimming and every accidental touch had my body burning, it was new to me. Even Stefan hadn't brought about these kinds of reactions deliberately. I could only imagine what would happen if Kol acted intentionally, I shivered at the thought.

I don't know when it had occurred but that stupid little voice in the back of my mind was winning, I was letting myself feel for the Original. I only prayed I didn't end up with a broken heart when all was said and done.

**A/N Ok I know I promised some other scenes but I felt I needed to shed some light on the Kol x Elena relationship before I bring any others in. So please bear with me, I will get to the good stuff soon. As always reviews are most welcomed.**


	8. Someone's Watching

It hadn't been but a few weeks since he had left Mystic Falls behind him and he was already feeling the effects of leaving his hybrids. True they hadn't been his real family but they were the closest thing to real he had.

Klaus tossed aside the blonde who looked an awful lot like the teenage one back in the hell hole in Virginia. That is what he had been doing since he left, feeding and having sex to cover up his true feelings on the matter.

If he were being honest with himself, he missed Rebekah and her snooty attitude, he missed the perky blonde who awoken his dead heart. Hell right now he even missed the doppelgänger, she'd been so understanding the last time he'd seen her. But most of all, he missed his hybrids who had become important to him, unintentionally. It was a good thing he had someone checking up on them to make sure no harm came to them in his absence.

"Alright love, you will go home, go to sleep and forget everything that happened between you and I." he recited for the third time that night.

The blonde repeated it robotically before she rose from the bed and got dressed. Klaus didn't even bother to watch her; she wasn't the one he desired to be with. No the one who truly held his attention was the brave, blue eyed girl who called him on his crap.

_Caroline._

She was the first girl in centuries that resisted his god given charm and even went so far as to participate in his attempted demise. For a baby vampire, she had guts and strength that not many her age possessed. She had turned down his advances time after time yet he couldn't help but be even more infatuated with her. She challenged him, mentally and physically. Though it was a given that she wouldn't win, the girl still tried. She was loyal, something the wolf in him appreciated. All around Caroline Forbes was ultimate perfection, yet she wasted her time on Tyler Lockwood.

His jaw ticked at the thought of his first hybrid creation. The boy had been more trouble than he was worth, breaking the sire bond and cheating on his dear Caroline, a fact that was still unknown to her.

A part of him wanted nothing more than to return to Mystic Falls and whisk the girl away but he knew that wasn't how things were going to end for him. He was never going to receive a happily ever after, not like he even deserved one. He had done many things in his long life, some of which he wasn't proud of, like harming Elena.

Now that was one doppelgänger who was nothing like her predecessors. The girl was kind and forgiving, something he knew that Katherine wasn't capable of. With Katherine, once burned, she would forever hold onto the wrong, so much unlike Elena who was the epitome of forgiveness. Even Tatia, the originator of the Petrova line, was one for holding a grudge, although not as outright as Katherine.

No somehow, despite all odds Elena had remained pure; a light in a world of darkness, even as a vampire.

Klaus shook his head, gaining his grasp, as he thought about his plans for the future. The whole traveling alone thing was getting old, so was the sex binge he was on.

So he set out on finding where Elijah had taken off to, he was always the voice of reason and that was something Klaus desperately needed.

Xxxxxx

She couldn't believe her brother had left without as much as a goodbye. Yes she had been otherwise occupied with Matt but that didn't give him the excuse to leave without a word. He had even left his precious hybrids behind, which had her confused.

Why would he go through all the trouble of creating them only to take off without them?

Though she would never admit it out loud him leaving hurt her, he hadn't asked her to come with him like he normally did. He just…left.

Rebekah sighed, feeling lonely in the large house that was no longer her home. It had stopped being home when Elijah and Kol had left, after Finn died and her mother tried to kill them. No, the only thing the house offered her was painful reminder of how dysfunctional her family was.

That was why she had been spending so much time with Matt; he was an escape from the wicked truth that was her life. She was going to live forever with her family scattered around the world, she was going to be alone.

That had always been her greatest fear, not being daggered or meeting a true death. The biggest fear Rebekah had was being alone, hence the reason for her utter dislike of the last doppelgänger. Elena was never alone, even when she wanted to be. The damned girl had the Salvatore brothers wrapped around her finger, well until Katherine came back. She even had her brothers protecting her at one point or another.

No, what Rebekah really felt was envy toward Elena. Envious that she could hold so many people within her grasp that would do anything to protect her, to make sure she was happy.

No one had cared about Rebekah that way, well at least not in a long time and even then she got the shit end on that deal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wonder if I should make myself known yet, I thought to myself.

No I have waited many a years; I can wait a while longer. Although I do miss them dearly and it has been an awful long time-no I can't, they need to be together before I reveal myself.

A true smile appeared on my face, it had been a trying time attempting to stay off their radar. Klaus was extremely good at finding out things he shouldn't and Elijah…well he was way too observant for his own good. But somehow I had managed to make it this long without being discovered.

I giggled lightly at the prospect of seeing my two favorite men again.

Yes, it had been far too long. I thought as I walked to my current apartment in Rome.

Far too long.

Xxxx

I had the odd feeling of being followed as of late. I brought up my suspicions to Elijah but he brushed them off as me still becoming accustomed to my new senses. I knew better but decided not to question Elijah any further.

I lay on my bed, burrowing into the fluffiness of my blue comforter. The nagging feeling of someone watching me, gnawed at me.

When my phone rang, I was given a reprieve from the incessant feeling.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey girly, what's up?" My voice echoed back.

"Hey Katherine, not much, just sightseeing and stuff like that." I replied, not really into the conversation.

"So how are your non-Original problems going?" she asked in a teasing tone.

I sighed, not really wanting to talk about how lame Kol was being. Ever since the night at the restaurant he had been ignoring me, again. His bipolar behavior was taking a toll on my sanity.

"It hasn't been productive and there is no double meaning there." I snipped out.

"Ouch."

"Yeah any way, I have something I want to ask you." For some reason I had a feeling Katherine would know about the weird feelings I'd been having.

"Shoot."

"Have you felt like someone was watching you? Not like paranoia but really knew someone was really there?"

The line went silent.

"Katherine?" I asked, unsure if she had hung up.

"Uh…yeah…um…Elena I think you need to leave Rome. I have had that sensation before and it never led to anything good." Katherine really seemed shaken, like she had known that feeling all too well.

"What happened the last time you felt it?" I was curious as to what I should expect if I didn't flee.

"The town I was staying in at the time was massacred. It was a very superstitious bunch and me being the only one left in the area…well you know how that went. Elena someone was trying to frame me and get me killed, you should leave." I hadn't heard Katherine so afraid since she spoke of Klaus.

"But I'm here with two Originals; don't you think I should be ok?" I asked worriedly.

"I wouldn't put all my trust in them, Elena. Who knows what this person can do, I would feel better if you left Rome by yourself." She reiterated.

"I will not run my whole life like you did Katherine. It isn't a life. Whoever or whatever this is, I will face it head on." I said hanging up and throwing myself backwards on the bed, staring at the smooth ceiling.

I would not back down like Katherine did, and who knew if this was the same thing she was talking about. Maybe Elijah had been correct in brushing off my assumptions, maybe I should too.

**A/N A hint of the mystery person, Klaus and Rebekah as promised. The person will be revealed soon, although I would love to hear everyone's theory on who it is. If you haven't guessed I love trying to keep things a secret. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Charming

This was getting ridiculous. I had taken to hiding in my room to avoid the girl who so quickly captured my interest. She was nothing like her predecessors, well nothing at all like Tatia. I wasn't fortunate enough to be 'awake' through the Katherine period, though I've been told Katherine resembled Tatia more so than Elena did. Not that it mattered either way, Elena was her own person, so different from every other girl that I had come across in my many years walking the earth.

And in the years I had been around, no other had made me feel the way Elena Gilbert had. Yet instead of proclaiming my fancy of her, I was hiding in my room like a coward- something that I was most definitely not. So I went off in search of the very woman I had been avoiding for the past week.

Walking up to my brothers room door-because hey let's face it I wasn't going to flat out talk to her-I gave a knock and quickly thought up an excuse for my absence.

_I was on away on business_? No, that wasn't believable.

_Rebekah needed my help with something? _That was getting closer.

As the door opened I realized I had no time left to make up a story. When I saw it was Elena who answered the door, all rational thought fled leaving my mind completely empty.

"Hey Kol." Her voice broke through my stupor.

_Ok Kol, get it together. You are too old to be acting like a lovesick teenage boy. Now be your normal self._

"Hello Elena, would my bore of a brother be here?" _Yes, that's the old Kol._

She threw a glance over her shoulder to Elijah who was sitting patient as ever on the couch.

"Come in Kol." Elijah stated flatly.

Elena stepped aside to allow room for Kol to enter, though he wouldn't mind getting closer to her-_No, just stop it right there. I will not be a love struck fool!_

Kol calmly entered the room, a far cry from the internal emotional war that was waging.

"Now, what have you been up to?" Elijah casually asked.

Kol tried to play it off, offering up one of his trademark smirks.

Elijah held up his hand, "You know what never mind."

Elena had taken residence on the far wall leaning on it for support all the while listening to the on goings of the conversation.

She had to admit that seeing Kol after almost a week was exciting to say the least but she noticed something off. True he was still his normal cocky self but it almost seemed…forced.

"What brings you here?" The elder brother asked in a professional tone.

Kol just smiled, "What, can't I come see my favorite brother without needing a reason?"

Elijah scoffed at the notion, Kol was never one for social visits unless he was bored and needed someone to annoy.

"I'm sure that's the case." Elijah sarcastically replied.

Kol shrugged, "Well then down to business as always?"

"That would be nice." Elijah replied, already annoyed by his brothers antics.

Kol stayed silent for a moment, as if ponder what to say.

"Come to think of it, I have no clue." He said with a huge grin.

Elijah released a sigh and Elena, despite herself, giggled.

That caught Kol's undivided attention.

"See Elijah, someone thinks I'm funny." He said gleefully.

Elijah just shook his head, not even bothering to dignify Kol with a response. Elena on the other hand had no qualms about deflating Kol's massive ego.

"Oh don't be so full of yourself."

"And why should I not?" Kol queried.

Elena removed herself from the position on the wall in favor of placing one hand on her hip, cocking it slightly.

"Just because you're a thousand years old doesn't mean you're the king shit. You happened to say something funny; it doesn't mean that it's a reoccurring occurrence." She replied wittily.

Kol just stared at her slack jawed while Elijah held a tiny smile.

No one had even talked to Kol in such a manner. Everyone was either wary of him or smitten. For someone to call him on his crap was a new concept for Kol.

"Well it seems you have met your match brother." Elijah joked, although he had an inkling that he was more than correct in his assumptions.

When both Kol and Elena fell silent after Elijah's jest, he knew that he was in the ballpark with his guess.

They had avoided each other, yet on other occasions found reasons to see one another. It was like they were waiting for the other to make the first move, something that wasn't going to happen if things continued down the path they were on.

"So Kol, Elena and I were heading out to sightsee, maybe grab some dinner. It would be an honor if you would join us." He knew he had to suck up to his younger brother if he was to get him to come on the excursion.

Kol seemed to consider it for a moment.

Elijah watched Elena's reaction to the news, her entire body was tense and leaning forward slightly like she was awaiting to hear his answer.

After a moment he answered.

"Fine, I have nothing better to do today." Kol said indifferently, though Elijah could see the slight nervousness that swam in his coffee orbs. It caused a small smile to creep up on Elijah's face.

_So, she will be the one brother. _Elijah thought with a sense of satisfaction. He couldn't have picked a better mate for his brother than Elena Gilbert.

She was fiery, caring and loyal, everything that Kol needed to ground him.

_This will be fun to see how this plays out _Elijah mentally grinned as he sat back in his chair and considered all the possibilities.

**A/N. Sorry it's been a while since I have updated this story. As I have said in my other stories, I have for some insane reason posted more stories and am losing the motivation to finish them. I apologize and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	10. Identity Revealed

The whole outing had been a bad idea, well not in the sense that Kol had joined us but the fact I couldn't shake the feeling of being followed.

It was more intense than it had been last time and every time I turned to try and catch a peek at the pursuer, all I could make out was a glimpse of brown.

My actions were getting so noticeable that passerby's were looking at me as if I had escaped the loony bin. So in an attempt to salvage what night I had left with Kol-er-I mean sightseeing, I shut out the nagging feeling of eyes watching me, not an easy feat.

"Are you feeling alright?" Elijah asked, giving me one of his 'tell me honestly' looks.

I shook my head, "Nothing to worry about." I assured but it came out lacking the conviction I had hoped.

He gave me a hard stare; most likely whether or not to call me on my obvious bluff.

Thankfully he let the subject drop, for now.

Xxxxxxxx

_L'Archeologia_.

I swear there was not a fancier restaurant in Rome or so I had read in one of the pamphlets I had picked up.

Elijah walked up to the host desk and-I'm guessing- asked for a table in fluent Italian. The sound was honestly the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

"Are you and Elijah a couple?" Kol asked, suddenly closer than he had been. I couldn't think with him so near, his smell washed over me further fogging my nonfunctioning mind. Though if I hadn't been mistaken, I thought I heard a tad of jealousy in the question but maybe it was the fog messing with me.

Finally gaining some bearings I cleared my throat, "Of course not. We just happened to meet up in Canada and he asked me to join him. He's more like a mentor to me, a fatherly mentor."

The words flew out of my mouth, not really making sense but conveyed how I felt about the Original. Elijah had always been there for me, at least in my human life he had. Even when he had chosen his family, he somehow found a way to protect me. Like when Rebekah was about to kill me or trying to find a way to keep me alive through the ritual.

The ritual-it made me think of Klaus and the last time I had saw him. He had seemed so lonely even after he had achieved everything he had wanted. He had hybrids, he was one, yet he still seemed…incomplete.

I was startled from my thoughts when a waitress led us to a table in the back of the rich colored restaurant. After being seated I observed to room. I had to admit it was a beautiful building and the atmosphere definitely screamed Roman.

"You know that this very building used to be a post house and across the street are the catacombs." Elijah said disturbing my observation.

Kol waved his hand dismissively, "Don't bore her with trivial facts."

I shot Kol a withering glare that seemed to have no effect on him, "You hush, I happen to love facts and history."

Kol just folded his arms over his chest an action that held my attention longer than it should have. I needed to get some air, a breather from his closeness.

"Excuse me." I said, walking hurriedly to the restrooms.

When I made it into what I was sure was the woman's bathroom, I ran into the stall, sitting on the toilet on the verge of a breakdown.

It wasn't fair that I had to suffer through his presence while he just sat there seemingly unaffected.

I sighed; it wasn't fair that I was making judgments off his actions when he had no idea how I felt about him. If he knew, then it would be a different story but I hadn't said a word to him of my feelings. So in truth how I felt, was my fault. I knew that I had to confess my feelings to him; the question was how I went about doing so. Maybe I should just tell him quickly, like ripping off a band aid. Or do it privately so if he doesn't return them Elijah doesn't have to be there to witness a girly moment when I fall to pieces. The last option was just asking him how he felt, and then going from there. It was the normal way to go about it, less dramatic. Yes that seemed to be the best option.

With my resolve in place, I unlocked the door, stopping by the sink to splash water on my face-an old human habit of mine.

That's when I felt it, the lingering paranoia came back full force as I looked into the mirror and saw the reflection of a woman who looked like me, who looked like Katherine but held such an old world-ness that I knew it wasn't the woman who I considered my sister.

"Hello Elena." She purred. Her red painted lips pulled over her brilliantly white teeth in a malicious smile.

My mind raced, if this wasn't Katherine, there was only one before her-

"Tatia." I whispered.

Her smile widened, "Very good Elena. Now this may hurt a little but you'll get over it." Her bell like voice crooned softly in my ear as I felt my head whip to the side.

Xxxxxx

"She sure is taking a long time in the bathroom." Kol said more to himself than his brother but it was on Elijah's mind as well.

Something was off, the air buzzing with a power he couldn't place but he knew it wasn't good.

The thought of Elena's previous worries of being followed were brought to the forefront of his mind. Had he been wrong in dismissing her so quickly?

Elijah gracefully stood from his seat, confusing Kol.

"Is everything alright brother?"

Elijah ignored Kol, not really sure if he could honestly answer the question.

His mind told him that he was being silly but something deeper, more instinctual, told him differently.

When he snuck his way into the ladies room all his fears were confirmed, Elena was nowhere to be seen save for a ring sitting innocently by the sink.

It was the Gilbert ring, the one that Elena had taken from Jeremy after Alaric had gone off the deep end. She wouldn't leave the ring, he was sure of it.

So that begged the question; where was Elena and who took her?

Elijah walked out of the restaurant with Kol following closely behind.

"Did someone take her?" The worry in his tone made Elijah remember that he wasn't the only one who cared for Elena.

"I believe so." He replied holding up the ring.

As soon as the words left Elijah's mouth Kol took off, leaving an unnatural breeze as the only evidence that he had been there.

**A/N. Yeah so I'm leaving it off here, mean I know but hey can't be helped. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please R&R.**


End file.
